Lining of Silver
by BlastFromThePast34
Summary: When a village gets attacked by the savage were-beast they have to cope on how to stop it. James mostly wants to kill this beast because it took everything except his sister away from him which makes him want to vanquish the were-beast along with everyone else. While Rebecca has to cope with a curse of the were-beast when one day she slips up accidentally attacking the village...


_**Please be nice first post/publish Tell me what you think up for suggestions didn't know what to write about so this came off the top of my head tell me if you want more chapters. Thanks**_

_**Rated T for teen**__** Put up November 21st 2012**_

Prologue/Summary:

There was a village in the early years that was once a peaceful place until these wolf like beasts had invaded it. These beasts who entered the village had no control once the beast was released within them on a full moon. This curse had haunted a bloodline by a old man who was a merchant that once dealt with the powers of the witches and made a horrible mistake when underestimating one of the witches powers so the witch took this by offense by this and had plagued a curse on the merchant to make him become a hideous beast. this curse affected every other blood relative in the mans family. While the didn't realize that he had been cursed on a full moon the beast had taken over the man, he couldn't control himself and eventually he killed his wife and kids. When he realized what he had done he had tried to killed himself by the guilt.

Unfortunately he did not die because the curse wouldn't let him, until a woman of a the village had killed the man with a silver sword when the beast looked for prey. When no more beasts attacks occurred they thought the beast was gone for good, little did they know the curse had still kept affecting his long related family until the beast had cursed a baby of his great grandsons wife. With the parents and siblings unaware of the curse the beast had showed up in this kid at ten years on a full moon and the killed all of the kids family so the kid ran off into the woods and was never found. No one knew this kid was cursed either.

Chapter One: The Beast Attacks

As darkness thickened the only noise you could only hear was the painful screams of agony of villagers all around. What they were screaming and shouting of what was no mystery it was the most horrifying thing many people had believed had died from the stories told by the past relatives but they were seeing it killing villagers with ease just with a swipe of its monstrous claws in front of them. When it had vanished it had left a blood trail and dead villagers in its path along the village.

Just the morning after the attack people were trying to recover from the loss of loved ones. The beast had destroyed many houses with bodies that had laid still in its path some still moving and crying out in pain until they finally grew still and motionless when people came over to them. noises in the morning of crying and screaming that filled the air while the sun grew over the horizon. The people noticed that the beast had attacked on a full moon which gave everyone a faint pale look on their faces that it was a were-beast. It had even walked on four legs which fur was rich dark black that resembled death, thinking of many ways to vanquish this unnatural hideous monster people started thinking and planning how to react if the beat came back which they know it will.

James saw his whole family get killed he knew his girlfriend was gone too when he yelled her name and tried to reach for her but lost her grip to the sharp teeth of the beasts jaws so he thought he had nothing to really fight for until he found his unharmed little sister Bella by a haystack who was balling her eyes out on James when he gave her a hug while she returned it . Even though James felt a lot of pain from his and Bella's losses he was a strong man he started to hold in the tears from spilling out, he had to let his sister know that he was going to stay strong for her. So he had decided to not stop until this retched beast was dead and had its head on a stick to prove it yelling from the top of his lungs to the woods he said "you evil monster I will kill you with no hesitating when you show your face again you son of a bitch, do you hear me!".

Rebecca had woken up in the woods, she was covered in blood and dirt so she quickly went to her little tent in the woods and cleaned herself off in a river and put some clothes she stole on she didn't notice the blood on them. As a twig snapped she was on full alert until she saw a grey wolf over the peak on a hill shaped dirt pile around trees. She spoken with ease "oh its you, you gave me quite a scare right there", The wolf started to run down to where the girl was at and laid down next to her. Rebecca knew she was cursed but she didn't like to talk about it much even though she dint have really any one to talk to except for her self conscience and her wolf friends.

Rebecca found out that she was a beast or as she liked to call it werewolf when she was ten. She was playing hide and seek with her two brothers Tommy and Richy while her parents Marie and Danny took a nap. It was right before dark it was her turn to be it when she started to feel sick and sat down for a second huddling in a ball hoping the pain would go away. Her brothers had seen her from their hiding places and got out to see if she was OK her brothers were only four and five at the time. Her brothers stopped asking and their faces turned white. Marie and Danny her the screams of their two baby boys with a horrible growl after that and everything grew quiet. Marie and Danny had never ran faster they grabbed a gun they used for protection by the side of the bed. When they reached the living room both parent started to tremble the sight was unimaginable both boys lay still on the ground with their eyes open motionless that's when they saw their daughter in the corner covered in blood as they walked to her they put down the gun and walked to her to see if she was OK which happened to be a big mistake...

**_Review if you want a chapter two_**


End file.
